


The Phase

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Deanna, again?  How many it has been already?”“How many what? Times we've had sex, or orgasms.”





	The Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Star Trek Kink Meme](https://startrekkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), prompt: Middle aged Deanna going through the Betazoid "Phase" and its side effect of increased sex drive, how does this effect her? Is she going after anyone with a pulse, or is she concentrating her efforts on one person, exhausting them in the process.

She felt a kiss on her shoulder, and then a hand caressed her breast and made its way leisurely down her towards her center. She grabbed her wrist, stopping her progress.

“Deanna, again? How many it has been already?”

“How many what? Times we've had sex, or orgasms.”

“Orgasms” huffed Beverly.

“Four for me and three for you. I am just trying to be fair.”

“I appreciate the thought, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I am not as young I used to be.”

“Neither am I, that's the problem.” Deanna groaned as she rolled away form Beverly. Beverly propped herself up onto her elbow.

“How bad is it?”

“Bad. It seems like all I can think about is sex. It's getting harder to distract myself. You know, I went for a walk around the station the other day and even the anti-matter generator was starting to look provocative to me.”

“An anti-matter generator?” Beverly sputtered, before breaking down in laughter.

“Beverly, stop, it's not funny” complained Deanna, but she chuckled as well. After a few moments they caught their breath.

“The Phase is going to be the end of me” said Deanna, Beverly immediately sobered.

“How long til Will gets back from his diplomatic mission?”

'Two weeks” she sounded almost pained saying it. Beverly studied her for a moment, she knew that this was incredibly uncomfortable for Deanna.

“Alright, I'll tell you what, we'll have one more round tonight. But, tomorrow we are searching this station high and low, and we are going to find you an energetic young ensign who wouldn't mind the company of a mature woman.”

“Yes, ma'am.” said Deanna smiling. Beverly leaned down and kissed her, and she immediately felt Deanna's hands continue the downward decent she interrupted earlier.


End file.
